project_teen_wolffandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf
Description: Werewolves are wolf like humanoids with sharp claws, glowing eyes, fangs, pointed ears and enhanced agility, eye sight, healing, and healing. Werewolves can also howl, and growl. All werewolves lose control during a full moon unless they learn to control it. About Werewolves Becoming a Werewolf: * Find Scott McCall at the high school with all his friends. Click on him and click "Transform into Werewolf" or "Cancel" if you don't want to be a Werewolf. This will only work if you're human, if you're main to any other species, you cannot become a Werewolf. Power_granting_scott_the_bite_void_stiles.jpg|Scott Biting Void Stiles. 2e3c78aaa55a5683caeaaf9ae4dcd1d2--teen-wolf-season-.jpg|Jackson's Bite Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_3_Muted_Scott_bites_Liam_to_keep_him_from_falling.png|Scott Bites Liam Becoming a Chimera Werewolf: (View Chimeras for more info) * To become a Chimera Werewolf, find The Dread Doctors at Echo House. Click on one of them and click "Become Chimera" or "Cancel" if you don't want to become a Chimera. This will only work if you're a human and bought the Chimera Game pass for 100R$. (View Gamepasses for more info) Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_19_The_Beast_of_Beacon_Hills_Theo_smiling.jpg|Theo Raeken, a Chimera Werewolf Victoria-Moroles-Hayden-gold-eyes-fangs-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-4-Relics.jpg|Hayden Romero, a Chimera Werewolf (Formerly) hqdefault.jpg|Tracy Stewart, a Chimera Werewolf. 501Creature1.png|Belasko, a Chimera Werewolf. Abilities # Super Healing: Werewolves can heal a lot faster than Humans. # Super Speed: Werewolves run faster than Humans. # Longer Stamina: Werewolves can run longer # Night Vision: Werewolves can see in the dark # Super Agility: Werewolves can jump higher than humans. # High Defense: Werewolves can take on more damage than a human. # Shapeshifting: Werewolves have Glowing Eyes, Fangs, claws and can shift into coyotes Alpha Abilities # Alpha Roar: Alphas have the ability to force Betas and Omegas to shift, that Beta or Omega wont have the ability to shift back for a few minutes. # Healing Disruption: Alphas can use their claws to disrupt the healing of Omegas and Betas, and slow down their healing process in half. Weaknesses # Wolfsbane: There's 2 types of Wolfsbane available, Purple which will slowly kill a Werewolf and Yellow which will instantly kill a Werewolf and is extremely rare and expensive. # Mountain Ashe: If placed in a circle or square, the Werewolves cannot pass. If placed in a bullet, it will eventually kill the Werewolf. # Full Moon: During the Full Moon, the Werewolf will grow violent and will shift and wont be able to shift back until the moon goes down, and the sun goes up. # Electricity: Electricity keeps the werewolf human and weakens them # Wolf Lichen: Wolf Lichen can be used in poisons to keep them human and prevent them from shifting, including on Full Moons. Different types of Werewolves: # Omega: "Lone Wolf", a werewolf without a pack, or an Alpha. # Beta: A werewolf who's a member of a pack with an Alpha. # Alpha: A leader of a pack. 6x13-Liam-werewolf.png|Liam, a Beta Werewolf Jackson_in_beta-omega_form.png|Jackson Whittemore, Omega Werewolf Ennis_Alpha_form_(2).png|Ennis, an Alpha Werewolf Special Shifts # Evolved Werewolf: Omegas, Beta and Alphas can evolved and become full wolves, a lot of years requires for the spark of evolving. # Alpha Shift: Only Alphas can get the Alpha Shift. Kill enough humans and an Alpha can evolved into a giant monsterous wolf. # Augmented Shift: Only Alphas can get the Augmented Shift. An Alpha who killed many of his or her Betas will become an Augmented Alpha. # Twin Shift: Only born twin werewolves get this shift. This shift merges the two werewolves to create one giant unstoppable werewolf. Can only be defeated by Augmented Alphas. 4x12_wolf_form_blue_eyes.png|Derek Hale, Evolved Werewolf 3x04_twins_merge.jpg|Ethan and Aiden, Twin Alphas (Merged Form) Deucalion_demon_wolf.jpg|Deucalion's Augmented Alpha Form Alpha_full-shift.jpg|Peter's Alpha Shift Becoming an Alpha There's multiple different ways to become an Alpha. # Kill an Alpha: An Omega or Beta can become an Alpha by killing one in an official Alpha Spark Take Over Battle. # Twin Alpha: Two Werewolves, Beta or Omega, twins, can become Alphas by shifting into their twin merged form and killing an alpha to become alphas. (View Twin Werewolves for more info) # True Alpha: An Omega or Beta can rise to Alpha by being noticed by the Administrative Alpha (Gold Eyed Wolves Only) # Inheritance: A Beta can inherit the Alpha spark from their family's Alpha when he/she retires (Blood Line Pack Wolves Only) 773_f.jpg|Derek Killing Peter 1582558f4db9099371ce366fba9dd038-d68dasy.png|Ethan and Aiden, Twin Alphas Talia_Hale_visionary_alpha_eyes.jpg|Talia Hale, original Hale family Alpha giphy.gif|Scott becomes a True Alpha. Packs Every Alpha can create a pack or join an existing pack. Just go to "Packs" on the right hand side, click "Create a pack", choose the name and logo of the pack. An Alpha can also take over an existing pack if they have no Alpha. Once a pack loses their Alpha the pack remains a thing until there's 1 person left then the game disbands it. A Beta can lead a pack until an Alpha claims the leadership role. Symbol_McCall_Pack.png|McCall Pack Symbol Symbol_Hale_Pack.png|Hale Pack Symbol Symbol_Alpha_Pack.png|Alpha Pack Symbol 6c1c2a720f2dbc7f8d7fce1842751b51.png|Satomi Clan Symbol Eye colours There's 3 different eye colours # Gold Eyes: An Omega and Beta will have gold eyes if they have never killed a human. # Blue Eyes: Once an Omega or Beta kills a human, their eyes will turn to Blue. # Red Eyes: Once an Omega or Beta becomes an Alpha, their eyes change to Red. 500px-TEEN_WOLF_Season_3-0-1-.jpg|Gold Werewolf Eye maxresdefault.jpg|Blue Werewolf Eye Teen-Wolf-Season-3-Alpha-Eye.jpg|Red Werewolf Eye Werewolf NPCs who will be present in the game. View Battles for more info Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_15_Amplification_Scott's_alpha_eyes_and_fangs.png|Scott McCall, Werewolf selection NPC Dylan-Sprayberry-Liam-gold-wolf-eyes-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-9-Memory-Found.jpg|Liam Dunbar, standing behind Scott McCall as a part of his pack. Victoria-Moroles-Hayden-gold-eyes-fangs-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-4-Relics.jpg|Hayden Romero, standing behind Scott McCall as apart of his pack. Derek_5.jpg|Derek Hale, standing behind Scott McCall as apart of his pack. 501Creature1.png|Belasko, Battle NPC Hqdefault.jpg|Tracy Stewart, Battle NPC Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Trailer-Pete-Ploszek-as-Garrett-Douglas-Nazi-Werewolf.jpg|Garrett Douglas, Battle NPC Heartless_6x07_Peter_Hale_werewolf_form.jpg|Peter Hale, Battle NPC Alpha full-shift.jpg|"The Alpha", Battle NPC Ennis Alpha form (2).png|Ennis, Battle NPC (Alpha Pack) Deucalion demon wolf.jpg|Deucalion, Battle NPC (Alpha Pack) 3x19 Ethan and Aiden wolf eyes.jpg|Ethan and Aiden, Battle NPCs (Alpha Pack) Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_1_Tattoo_Felisha_Terrell_Alpha_Kali.png|Kali, Battle NPC (Alpha Pack) Kincaid-werewolf-eyes.jpg|Kincaid, Battle NPC